


Stuck

by mooncloud93



Category: 2NE1, Infinite (Band)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncloud93/pseuds/mooncloud93
Summary: Minzy and Myungsoo found out that they were more than just stuck in nowhere.





	Stuck

What’s taking him so long?!

She would love to check and see what happened to their car but the hood’s blocking everything in front of her, and her knowledge about cars are limited to just sitting there in the passenger sit and wait till she arrive to her destination; which she choose on doing for the past hour ever since their car broke down.

She produced yet another grunt, which is probably her 100th. Sighing, she took her phone from her pocket and tried to bring it back to life. If only she knew that they’ll be stuck here longer than she expected she shouldn’t have played too much games and check on twitter updates while on their way to get dinner. It always has to be her. Sucks being the maknae. Fucking sucks!

Well she has to do it. It’s instinct to rely on your phone to avoid awkward situations from the person in the driver’s seat. I mean, it’s just a natural thing and I just freaking hate awkward situations, she thought.

And yet another sigh escaped, while fanning herself. The weather Korea is having right now isn’t much of a help either. She’s basically bathing in her own sweat from the late afternoon summer sun, and she’s just too irritated and annoyed right now she just want to cry and kick and hammer the SUV and make it explode and crash until it’s nothing but ash.

Their car broke down in the middle of nowhere near anywhere (thanks to the state of the art  
GPS Sunggyu has which is probably as old as him), under the summer sun which is unbearably hot, with her phone drained out of battery and no one to help them out of shit that they are in. Oh what luck! She thought. She is not usually the cry baby, whiny bitch that she is now but given their situation, she has every right to do that. She has every right to cry and release her frustrations but she chose not to. It’s not gonna help them anyways so why bother.

Stupid unnies. Stupid Sunggyu. Stupid car. Fucking stupid phone.This is supposed to be MY vacation!!!

Or maybe, she wouldn’t have to in the first place! Seriously why haven’t she thought of it?! Maybe too much heat from the sun. Ugh!

She rushed out of the car and ran to the front of it only to see Myungsoo sitting on the ground, his knees up with his arms resting on them while staring into space.

“Oppa.” She called in her most calm state but she got no response. In a normal day she could’ve just walk to him and call him calmly still but she’s just out of patience right now. And isn’t he supposed to be fixing the goddamned car?!

“OPPA!!!” she shouted hysterically which put Myungsoo out of his daze.

“I THOUGHT YOU WERE  FIXING THE CAR?! WHAT THE FREAKING HELL ARE YOU DOING THERE”

Myungsoo stared at Minzy for a moment, astonished to see Minzy screaming. Though he already seen her in such state, he still cannot believe that Minzy can be a badass sometimes.

“Uh? I… I was a while ago but I thought it just overheated or something but I checked the other parts but I cannot seem to figure out-“

“What?! Whatever. Just give me your phone. Please.”

“I forgot it in the villa.”

Minzy thought she heard wrong. Maybe it’s just too much heat.

“Please give your phone now please oppa. Or better yet why don’t you just call for help yourself if you don’t want to give it.”

“I told you, I don’t have it with me. I forgot it in the villa..I think.” His tone is dead serious, like it really wasn’t much of a big deal.

“Oppa don’t kid right now, it’s not the right time..“

“Do I look like I’m kidding right now?!” Myungsoo tiredly looked at Minzy and gave a weary sigh.

This made Minzy’s eyes widen in surprise and made her heave her biggest sigh of the day.

“SERIOUSLY?! FUCKING SERIOUSLY!!!! WHAT A FUCKING PERFECT TIME TO FUCKING LEAVE YOUR PHONE AND SIT THERE IN YOUR OWN WORLD!”

Minzy let out an exasperated sigh, which is more of a frantic scream, and stomped her way into the car.

She sat again on her seat without bothering about the car door, her hands cover her face. Hands still covering her face, she inhaled and exhaled a couple of times, and then brushed her hair. She suddenly looked to her left to see Myungsoo already seated on the driver’s seat.

“I’m really sorry. I really tried fixing it.” He said while looking at her while resting his arms on the wheel.

“I know. Sorry too, for exploding like that. I don’t have the right.”

And then awkward silence. She really dreaded situations like this. She felt like she has to do something or say something.

“It really sucks to be the maknae. If not, I shouldn’t be stuck here.” She heaved a sigh and pouted. She just have to say something, anything. It’s the first thing that came to her mind, and it’s bothering her a lot lately too.

“I’m lucky then.” He snickered. “I suddenly missed Sungjong.” A smile formed on his lips while suddenly remembering his favorite maknae despite seeing him just hours ago.

“Why isn’t he the one with me right now?! He’s your maknae, why were you the one sent off?!” She suddenly though of her Chae-unnie since she was the second youngest. She thought she should be the one stuck here not her.

“Probably being tortured by Sunggyu and the other hyungs. And he can’t drive yet so I’m the last choice. Why? Don’t want to be stuck with me?!” He smirked.

Yes. Yes I don’t want to be stuck with you.

She could’ve just said it but she chose to remain silent. Sure she could say it and start bantering with him just like in the past but things are different now. And it will never be the same.

 “You know… today isn’t really an appropriate time but I’ll say it anyway. I still like you Mingkki.”

Minzy looked at him hesitantly and still a bit confused despite his confession months ago. It’s still hard to believe that someone like Myungsoo can actually like her. Really, it’s hard to believe to be liked by anyone in general.

“And honestly I thought I’d get over you for the past months but really my feelings did not change a bit. It’s ridiculous.” He snickered.

She just stared at him, her face bewildered.

It amazed Minzy how he could tell this things to her like he is just telling her about the natural facts of life. Maybe it’s because he already confessed before. Or he’s just that comfortable with her, they were best friends after all.

Suddenly, she felt something cold touch her hand. It was Myungsoo, or rather, Myungsoo’s hands. She was surprised. She looked his way with wide eyes.

“And I could say…” Myungsoo started while shifting to his seat to face her.

“That I…” He now removed his hands from Minzy’s hand to reach for Minzy’s seat for support.

“Am still willing to wait…” He lifted himself a little to get closer to her. To reach her. To get their distance closer like it was before. He thought that maybe, just maybe by doing this, by getting closer to her, he could feel her heart beat just as fast as his, and just by feeling her heart he could be assured that she could be his. Or maybe at the very least, by getting closer to her, they could go back to how they were before.

Myungsoo was now inches away from Minzy’s face. His gaze is just unexplainable. Not that it does not show obvious signs of affection and warmth; it’s just that his gaze will take anyone’s breath away. She could seriously melt in front of him, and she thought why can’t she just do so in the moment.

“Myungsoo, I…”

And when Minzy thought that there is no way that Myungsoo can get any closer than he already is, she felt him still getting closer. He leaned closer to her, the two of them feeling each other’s breath. Minzy closed her eyes, but just when she almost felt Myungsoo’s lip graze on hers she said something that made Myungsoo stop.

“I’m with Seunghyun oppa..” She bit her lips, eyes shut tight.

“I know.” Minzy’s statement made Myungsoo heave a melancholic sigh and made him automatically droop his head low on Minzy’s shoulder, his arms still holding Minzy’s seat.

“I just thought that I could make you change your mind.” He said it rather fast, like in a mumble. But Minzy still heard it clear as day.

He lifted his head to stare and give her his famous smirk. It was sad yet still charismatic. “I’m really-“

Just when she was about to apologize while still looking in his gaze, she suddenly heard her voice, her singing voice actually, her voice singing Beyonce’s Halo.

She was utterly surprised. She gave Myungsoo a questioning look, which made Myungsoo drop his head again but not touching Minzy’s shoulder anymore. He reached for his phone from the back of his pants and while answering his phone, he went back to his seat and looked at Minzy while smiling apologetically.

Minzy mouthed a what the fuck to him to which Myungsoo responded with an obedient bow.

“Yoboseyo?” ”Hyung!” “We’re stuck here.” “Minzy and I.” Myungsoo looked again at the frustrated, facepalming Minzy and poked her to ask where they were to which she responded with I don’t fucking know. “I don’t know where we are.” “I see grass and nothing more.” “Nothing anymore hyung just grass.” “Ok hyung. Make it fast, it’s getting dark here. I’m scared.” “Fuck you too.” “Ok bye.”

“What did he say? What did he say? Who was that?! Are they going to rescue us?!” She was back to her hysterical self, suddenly remembering the reality that they were still stuck in hell.

“They said they were already looking for us and they already called for tow services.” He was not looking at her scared that she will shout at him again for forgetting that he has his phone with him.

Minzy suddenly snatched Myungsoo’s phone and saw her picture as his wallpaper. She did not really mind because all she wanted to do was play with his phone while waiting for rescue.

And just like that, they were enveloped yet again with their awkward silence. This time though, Minzy did nothing about it because she has Myungsoo’s phone to rely to and get busy with.


End file.
